


Path Of Thunder

by TrulyYuuki



Category: warrior-cats
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cat, Cats, F/F, Female love, M/M, Other, POV Third Person, catbook, theory, warriorcatsref
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyYuuki/pseuds/TrulyYuuki
Summary: Hi, im gonna be posting my draft works on here and move with the book till the end,  I might take breaks for school/mental health/ etc.





	1. Path Of Thunder: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> -do not repost without credit 
> 
> -I have only been writing long-term books for 3-5 years and would hope to be respected and/or forgiven for any mistakes within-

Prologue:

His breath was light with the ever so slight tremble in it, his paws thudded against the stiff ground as he raced through the new-coming snow, his eyes narrowed, he bit down the savage cold pressing against his fur as he forced himself to run as fast as the blistering cold wind.

Where was he? Where was his brother? A yowl broke out as he scrambled onto the top of the hill, slipping on the cold, icy ground. His breathing shaky and rasp, he looked below himself in terror, maybe apprehension. A bloody fight broke out among the cats below him as he crawled backward.

His eyes filled up with fear as the screeches hurt his delicate ears, the tufts on the end of them stiff with frost, he braced for impact and leaped into the bloodshed battle below, the rank smell of blood making his eyes water. As he tried to dodge the opposing cats, one leaped on him, he was defenseless, he screeched in pain as the cat’s thorn-sharp claws raked his soft, stiff fur. He was suddenly thrown across the ground, sliding into a tall tree, as his eyes met the bright light, everything was blurred.

All he could hear was the bloodcurdling screeches of pain and exhaustion. The fights were broken out between the 2 groups, Dark and Light. Being part of the Dark group was never his choice, his bones ached and he felt at ease on the ground, heavy breathing exiting his mouth, the misty cloud coming out of it each time. Blood was trickling out of his torn side, his eyes watered with pain, though he couldn’t scream, he struggled upwards, chest heaving as he struggled with each breathless breath.

There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, was this the end? He trembled as he stood, head low, claws unsheathed, breath cold and icy. His paw pads ached and cracked, blood dripping through, his side heaved, blood staining his light grey fur. He felt a surge of pain as his heart lurched at the bloody sight… his brother. Despite it already being bitterly cold.. everything froze.


	2. Path Of Thunder: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was That A Noise In The Bushes?
> 
> Dark Runners And Betrayal Group teaming up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all i have so far, ps
> 
> -DO NOT repost without credit-
> 
> -I have only been writing long-term books for 3-5 years and would hope to be respected and/or forgiven for any mistakes within-

Sap woke up with a lurch, breathing heavily as his sister, Dew, was fast asleep and softly breathing. It was the middle of summer, nothing nearly the same as the horrifying nightmare he had last night. He sighed in shaky relief, his brother was killed brutally in the Frigid War of 3 years ago.

All the cats he had seen die, murdered by the Light Hunters. Who did not pity him as to name the ones who escaped, ‘Dark Runners’. He is a Dark Runner. The name they gave him and his sister was selfish, as to promise so-called ‘peace’ among the lands. Light Runners are free to murder the Dark Runners if they see one. It's like the hunter, and the doomed prey, he pitied the other Shadow Runners as he knew they were getting hunted at all times.

He never chose to be part of the Dark Runners before the war had started and ended. He had always wished his mother didn't cast such a dark future upon him. He was just a kitten when his brother died in front of his eyes, bloody, eyes pierced with fear and pain. The only reason he is alive was because of his sister, though, it's not like he asked to live, either.

“S-sap…” his sister said, stretching on her side. He glanced over,

“Yes, Dew..?” he asked, snapping out of his memories, concerned at her shattered tone.

“Y-you said we were going home… right?” she mumbled, half asleep, he assumed.

“Yes, of course, we need to go find Frost and Raven first, they are probably at the camping grounds,” he muttered quickly, nudging her to move on with him.

“Ok…” she said, getting up and shaking her glowing silver fur. He stretched glamorously, trotting down the path they had created to communicate with the other Dark Runners. Raven and Frost were waiting, just as he had anticipated, he filled up with relief, they were ok.

“What’s up, Sappy Sleepy?” Raven greeted with a troublesome grin.

Sap filled with embarrassment at his nickname, shooting Raven a nasty look, amused. His full name was Sappityus but he hated it, he was ok if it was an emergency, though. Raven nodded in an apologetic pose, blinking to Frost, who wouldn’t stop staring at Sap, everyone knew Frost had liked him. He wasn’t very comfortable with the pale white she-cat taking an interest in him, as he didn’t feel there was enough time for love anymore.

He swung his head and at the edge of the brush heard a crack.

“Everyone, take position 2.” he hissed quietly, planting his paws at the front of the line of cats, facing the lush green brush.

There were 3 positions, number 3, The Paranoid Technique, in which they circle together, acting as a more intimidating creature. Position 1, the position called The Surrender Technique, in which they stand down to who, or whatever may be nearby, even when unsure. Finally, in position 2, The Defense Technique, they stand against who or whatever in neat order, strongest at the back for an emergency.

Frost was at the front, legs trembling, Raven was short behind her, ear twitching in concern. Sap and Dew were placed behind them, ready to leap out if the front order needed help. The creature suddenly bounced away from the brush and into their defense, Frost, flinched and almost fell, shocked by it being a small kitten.

Raven had his claws unsheathed, but moved out of the way, the kit rolling into Sap, who hissed in disgust, shaking the kitten off of him. The kitten was trembling with fear, as soon as he noticed the deep wound on his back leg, he spun around towards the brush. Light Hunters... He thought in horror, the kitten... It was a Dark Runner.

He snipped at the scruff of its neck, before he could say a word to the others, Light Hunters broke the silence, coming through the brush. As one landed on him he dropped the kitten with a dreadful thud, fear pulsing through his veins as he felt his heartbeat speed up. He reared back and kicked the cat with his paws, which gave him a look at his surroundings. Frost and Raven were aimlessly clawing at a swift Light Hunter, horror in their peaceful eyes. Dew was winning against a smaller Light hunter, who pulled away and hesitantly flung into the green forest on the outside of the protective brush.

The cat swung a claw at him, missing him by less than a singular claw length. He yowled in pain as the cat raked their claws across his shoulder, grinning widely. The cat was aiming for the nape of his neck, as he struggled, he felt impending doom coming upon him as he felt more and more tired and hurt. Before the cat's claws could strike, two bloody cats pushed the cat off and violently ripped it apart, he blinked hard away from the horrid sight, it reminded him of his brother.

The cats he faced afterward, were not his close friends and sister he knows so well. He sprung up and grabbed the kitten by the scruff, growling at the intruders.

“Come with us, your friends are gone.” the dark grey bulky tom on the right had spoken.

Sap breathed heavily, flank rising and falling at a fast pace.

“Y-you guys are Light Hunters.. I- I don’t want to die…” 

he fell to the ground, out of breath, keeping the kitten neatly under his chin to protect it.

“Haa.. haa…” his breathing shook with fear as the cats eyed him, in which they moved closer.

He hissed, and lunged forward, growling as the kitten trembled.

“Are you going to kill me?” he sighed, all his energy seeping through the bloody cracks and wounds.

The cats shook their heads.

“We are taking you to our home base, where the Light Hun- we are actually called The Betrayal Group."

Saps ears pricked, what do they mean by that?

“We were Light Hunters till we sided with the Dark Runners, little one.” the one on the left sounded elderly, and his fur was clumped and dark grey.

“We have no intention of hurting you-” he cut off, ears pricking to the side.

“Have you found the others?” the cat called to the brush.

“Yes, father..” a gleaming she-cat burst through the bushes, and to Saps surprise, Raven and Frost dragging behind her.

He glanced down at the kitten protectively, ...it’s so small.. I need to father it.. He thought with utter pity and licked the dry blood off the side of it as chatter filled his ears.

“D-do we have to go?..” he heard Frost's shaky voice. For the first time he became concerned about Frost and whipped his head to the cats forcing them to go away from their home.

What was bound to happen, then?


	3. Path Of Thunder: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as he gets taken, what will happen to him and the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -DO NOT repost without credit, you may share though :)-
> 
> -I have only been writing long-term books for 3-5 years and would hope to be respected and/or forgiven for any mistakes within-

“Ok, I suppose we are forced to leave anyway.” he sighed reluctantly, glancing at Raven, Frost, and Dew to follow the strange-smelling cats.

He stumbled after the cats, who looked bigger and stronger than all 4 of the Dark Runners following behind. He swung his head low, showing no emotion as he was deep in his thoughts, he muttered about his thoughts under his breath, deafened to the chatter. 

He scrunched his nose up in disgust, a rank smell coming from the right side of him, as he glanced over, he saw unusual looking cats. While he spectated his sunny surroundings, he breathed in all sorts of scents, all from different cats, he felt on edge.

“What… is this place?” he spoke up, voice shaky.

The cats stood silently, voices still, almost, creepily as they moved into the campsite of ‘The Betrayal Group’. A black and white she-cat approached Sap gleefully, a wide grin on her face.

“H-hello! W-we have been w-waiting f-f-for you!” she had a stutter, it was quite obvious as he held back growing laughter in his throat. 

He slowly swallowed it down as he realized he did not know this place, his amusement dying down. The she-cat glared, then turned and slipped away among the brush beside the clearing. 

No turning back.

He finally looked around, fully, for the first time. 

Kittens ran and tackled each other, mewling in surprise at each attack of each other, pregnant mother-cats, only two, shuffled uncomfortably into a den.   
Cats trotted around, all having something to do as they took weird herbs, talked quietly with cats close-by, and eyed Sap and the others. A shining silver-gray tom-cat sat upon the top of a very rocky hang-over, seeming to enjoy himself to a plump bird. 

It was oddly peaceful as cats paced, and the sunlight seeped into the dens on the right and left, the clearing covered in soft sand as some cats slept comfortably in the sun.

As thoughts filled his head, he heard a voice calling him.  
“You, come with me.” it was the cat that had been eating the bird.

Reluctantly, he followed.


End file.
